Muñeco de Felpa
by azrael-nothing
Summary: Nana Sawada,deseaba que su hijo tuviera muchos amigos. Así que lo llevo al jardín de niños donde ella trabajaba.


Hace un tiempo leei un fanfic, un Sasunaru, en donde los manejaban como un par de muñecos de felpa. La autora de ese fanfic es Celen Marinaiden. Mi idea es hasta cierto punto bastante diferente. Esto podria tomarse como un all27 o quizá seria correcto decir que no tiene una pareja en especifico por ciertas razones explicitas en el one-shot.

Espero no tenga tantas faltas de ortografía. Advertencias: Quizá unos pañuelos para el final.

* * *

Tsuna, era un muñeco de felpa. Tenía grandes ojos cafés que brillaban como si tuvieran vida propia, su mamá, Nana Sawada, le decía que parecían dos trozos de chocolate esos bonitos botones. Tsuna se sintió feliz al escuchar eso, aunque también tuvo miedo cuando Nana, antes de cocer su ojo izquierdo, fingió comérselo. Su cabello eran trozos de fieltro color chocolate recortados al azar, parecía tenerlo revuelto pero le sentaba maravillosamente.

Nana siguió cociendo cada parte del cuerpo del muñeco de felpa, ya tenía inclusive la ropa que le pondría pero por el momento debía terminar de dibujar su rostro. Ella esperaba que todos recibieran con gusto a Tsu-kun como lo llamaba. Dio unas puntadas más con el hilo negro y levanto al pequeño Tsunayoshi para observarlo bien.

Le gustaban los bonitos botones que eran sus ojos, Tsuna tenía una expresión tranquila y feliz, una sonrisa enorme era su boca de hilo y su nariz apenas y se distinguía de lo fina que era. Contenta con el resultado le coloco la ropa que hizo especialmente para él. Tsuna estaba contento de haber hecho feliz a su madre, dejo que lo vistiera con una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, le coloco por ultimo un chaleco azul marino y con mucha delicadeza lo acostó sobre el mandil que utilizaba en su trabajo.

La noche pasaba tranquila pero Tsuna el muñequito de felpa se sentía intranquilo, al día siguiente conocería a los niños con los que trabajaba su madre, esperaba poder jugar con ellos.

Era de mañana y Nana se sentía profundamente emocionada, la noche anterior había tenido un buen sueño y aunque no lo recordara sabía que sería un buen presagio. Acomodo sus cosas en la gran bolsa en donde metió también al asustado muñeco. Camino sin prisa, puesto salió temprano, recorrió las calles saludando a cuanta persona la saludara. El jardín de niños no estaba lejos de su casa. Al llegar vio con nostalgia los juegos vacíos (los niños entraban a las nueve, pero ella como maestra debía llegar a las ocho).

_Buenos días Nana-sensei – saludo afable Luce la directora.

_Buenos días Luce-sensei

Luce era una mujer de dulce carácter, si la vieras por primera vez jurarías que tenía 35 años, sin embargo, con sorpresa para desconocidos la mujer ya contaba con sesenta años. Ella siempre reía jovial cuando se le preguntaba su edad. Camino a lado de la castaña, ambas mujeres se llevaban de maravilla. Nana recordó al pequeño de Tsuna, que ya estaba al borde del colapso por estar encerrado tanto tiempo, lo saco y se lo enseño a Luce.

_¡Oh! Mira que muñequito tan lindo tenemos ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? – pregunto antes de que la castaña dijera algo.

_Ayer – sonrió al ver como Luce saludaba a Tsuna – Es para los niños, se llama Tsunayoshi.

Luce entrecerró un poco los ojos con nostalgia, ese nombre le traía tantos recuerdos dolorosos, aunque ninguno se comparaba con los que debía tener la joven maestra. Acaricio con delicadeza el muñeco, quizá si él aun estuviese allí así luciría.

_Es un bonito nombre – fue lo único que pudo decir después de regresárselo – Espero que Tsuna-kun tenga muchos amigos – dijo antes de retirarse.

Nana asintió, ella también esperaba lo mismo, deseaba con todo su corazón que su pequeño Tsu-kun tuviera muchos amigos. Entro al pasillo en donde se encontraban las aulas eran un total de seis, tres en cada lado del pasillo ella entro en la de en medio del lado izquierdo.

El salón era amplio, el piso se encontraba cubierto por algunos tapetes con forma de rompecabezas, las paredes se encontraban pintadas de color beige y la pintura era del tipo pizarrón. Lo cual era una ventaja si a los niños se les ocurría pintar sobre ella. La pared estaba llena de decorados de flores y aves, algunos dibujos estaban pegados en una pizarra de corcho donde también colgaba el registro de actividades. Del lado derecho estaban los estantes en donde los niños colocaban sus abrigos y a lado un mueble para que pudieran meter sus juguetes y mochilas. En la pared paralela a esta había un gran estante cerrado con llave, dentro de él había pinturas y materiales necesarios.

Al fondo un gran ventanal mostraba uno de los árboles del jardín de niños, debajo del ventanal estaban las cajas con juguetes y las mesas se apilaban junto con las sillas. Nana dejo sus cosas en uno de los orificios del mueble y colgó su abrigo. Dándole una última mirada dejo a Tsuna en una silla que se encontraba en una pequeña casa de madera. Tsuna se sintió un poco incómodo al ser abandonado en lo que parecía ser el comedor de la casa, observo desde una de las ventanas como su madre sacaba cosas del estante y las acomodaba cerca de las mesas.

Una estruendosa chicharra sonó espantando a Tsuna, quien casi se cae de la silla, poco a poco varios niños pequeños comenzaron a entrar. Todos parecían tan llenos de energía y eso cohibía un poco al muñeco de felpa. Al entrar el último de los niños, empezó la clase. Nana era muy buena al enseñar a todos esos niños y que le prestaran atención. Tsuna se llenó de orgullo al recordar que ella era su mamá.

Nuevamente una chicharra volvió a sonar y todos los niños salieron corriendo a jugar fuera del salón, en ese momento Tsuna se sintió solo, nadie se había quedado a jugar con él. Una profunda tristeza lleno su cuerpo, lamentablemente ese sentimiento no se reflejó en su rostro puesto la sonrisa que Nana le coció le obligaba a ser siempre un muñeco feliz.

Pero los niños volvieron a entrar aún más contentos que antes y pronto se acercaron al área de juguetes, justo donde Tsuna estaba, él se sintió muy feliz, pronto encontraría un amigo. La primera persona en percatarse de su presencia fue una linda niña de cabello naranja y enormes ojos cafés, casi como los suyos, pensó Tsuna.

Ella tomó curiosa al pequeño muñequito, era la primera vez que lo veía. Inquieta se acercó a Nana llamando la atención de varios niños, muchos ojos se fijaron en Tsuna cuando Nana lo acogió entre sus manos. Inclusive dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron a su maestra que sonreía contenta ante la pregunta de su alumna favorita.

_Él es Tsuna – contesto - ¿Te gustaría ser su amiga?

Kyoko que no había despegado sus ojos del lindo muñeco sonrió ante la pregunta de su maestra. Lo volvió a llevar a la casa de muñecas y ahora con su amiga Hana jugaban a la casita con Tsuna como su hijo. Tsuna resplandeció por un momento, era tan feliz por fin tenía una amiga, contento dejo que las niñas hicieran lo que quisieran con él.

Ese primer día Tsuna fue un bebe, una príncipe esperando a su princesa e inclusive un estudiante cuando junto a Kyoko leyeron blanca nieves. El día transcurrió tan rápido como un parpadeo. Kyoko un poco triste dejo a Tsuna dentro de la casita de muñecas, lo acostó con mucho cuidado en la cama y después se despidió.

De nuevo el muñeco de felpa se volvió a sentir solo al ver como todos se iban e inclusive su madre salía dejándolo solo en ese gran salón vacío.

Llego de nuevo la mañana y Tsuna esperaba volver a ver a Kyoko y a su mamá, escucho la puerta abrirse y contento vio cómo su madre entraba. Entusiasmada y con una gran sonrisa se acercó con un bulto entre sus manos. Dejo sus cosas en el lugar acostumbrado, se dirigió de nuevo a la casa de muñecas donde Tsuna descansaba abrió la casa y con mucho cuidado coloco un armario con distinto trajes, Tsuna estaba seguro de que todos y cada uno de ellos estaban hechos a su medida.

A la hora del juego miro ansioso por la ventana esperando encontrarse a Kyoko pero ella no se acercó a la casa de Tsuna, pensando que había sido olvidado, lloro en silencio pero la fresca brisa al ser abierta la casa le devolvió las esperanzas. Enfrente de él un niño de brillante sonrisa y cortos cabellos castaños, sin mucho cuidado lo saco de la casa y comenzó a jugar con él.

El castaño volvió a sonreír mientras jugaba con el niño, que se llamaba Yamamoto, ambos jugaron al beisbol, aunque Tsuna quedara atrapado bajo la enorme pelota. Yamamoto era un niño que hablaba mucho, así Tsuna se enteró de que siempre se debían rotar los juguetes y por ello Kyoko no jugó con él, eso le alivio un poco. Después de todo no había sido olvidado.

Pronto Tsuna se acostumbró a la rutina diaria de los niños, todavía no jugaba con todos pero ya conocía a la mayoría había algunos que habían sido un poco bruscos con él y terminaron ensuciándolo. Nana lo llevo a su casa para lavarlo y lo trajo la semana siguiente perfectamente limpio y con ropa nueva, ahora llevaba ropa un poco más casual.

Era un día lluvioso y Tsuna veía como todos jugaban dentro del aula, escucho cerca la voz de Yamamoto, le gustaba jugar con Yamamoto. Pero no fue el rostro despreocupado del niño quien lo recibió, sino el delicado rostro de una niña o eso pensó Tsuna. La voz aguda pero claramente masculina asusto a Tsuna, era un niño quien lo había tomado. Lo miraba analíticamente, parecía esculcar su alma. Eso asusto mucho al muñeco de felpa y aún más el ceño fruncido del niño.

En ese momento Tsunayoshi se preguntó como esos hermosos ojos verdes lo miraban con desprecio. El niño de ojos verdes y cabello plateado giro para encontrarse con Yamamoto quien sonreía contento.

_Es un simple muñeco, friki del beisbol –desprecio Gokudera, Tsuna se sintió triste.

_Mah, Gokudera no deberías ser tan cruel con Tsuna, Nana-sensei dijo que teníamos que ser amigos.

Hayato volvió a mirar al muñeco, si lo miraba bien era bastante bonito y simpático, inclusive una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro siempre molesto de Gokudera. Yamamoto se sintió complacido al ver como su mejor amigo aceptaba a su nuevo amigo.

_Está bien, pero sólo, y escucha bien, sólo porque Nana-sensei lo dice.

Así al final de ese día Tsuna consiguió otro buen amigo. Los tres jugaron a la mafia, Tsuna era un nuevo capo mafioso y Gokudera su mano derecha, quien a regañadientes acepto que Yamamoto fuera otro de los guardianes del muñeco que parecía cada vez ser más cercano al de ojos verdes. Aunque a Tsuna no le gustó mucho el tema acepto gustoso ser el causante de la alegría de ambos niños.

Otros días pasaron y por fin volvió a jugar con la dulce Kyoko, que no vino acompañada con Hana, eso extraño al muñequito. La niña apareció acompañada de otras niñas, una tenía el cabello castaño y corto recogido en dos coletas, sus ojos eran de un tono más oscuro que los de Kyoko; la otra niña tenía el cabello largo por debajo de los hombros, su único ojo era violeta al igual que su cabello. El otro ojo era cubierto por un parche blanco con una estampa de piña similar a la forma de su cabello.

Ellas jugaron encantadas con Tsuna al ver como tenia nuevos trajes se dedicaron a probarle todos y cada uno de los que había, haciendo que desfilara frente a otros peluches. Varios _hahi_ y lindo se escuchaban entre las chicas que llamaban la atención de los demás pero nadie se acercaba. Un indignado Gokudera veía a través de la ventana lo que le hacían a su amado decimo (como lo llamaba después de jugar tantas veces con él). Al final, Chrome, la chica del parche, lo vistió con un traje de conejito.

_¡Hahi! ¡Tsuna-san luce adorable! – expreso Haru.

_Es cierto – apoyo Kyoko y Chrome.

La campana sonó anunciando el final del día. Haru coloco a Tsuna en su camita y las tres corrieron a recoger sus cosas, sus padres y tutor las esperaban afuera. Tsuna miro como todos se iban, ya se había acostumbrado a eso. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio cuando un niño entro a la habitación, era mucho mayor a los del salón. Nana lo recibió con una sonrisa y le señalo los juguetes por si quería jugar.

El niño de rostro serio se acercó a los cajones de juguetes, pero su mirada se fijó en el muñeco dentro de la casa de muñecas. El muñeco de felpa tembló al ser observado por los ojos grises y serios del niño. Haru en su prisa por salir no había cerrado bien la casa y era fácil ver el interior de ella. El niño de piel pálida y cabello negro, justo como blanca nieves pensó Tsuna, lo tomo entre sus manos.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del niño, Tsuna tenía mucho miedo, ese niño grande y extraño no se parecía en nada a Yamamoto o a Gokudera. El niño lo sentó a lado de él y se quedó quieto leyendo un libro que cargaba en su mochila.

_ Eres un herbívoro – señalo mientras veía el traje de conejo de Tsuna.

Tsuna pensó que esa era una forma vergonzosa de ser llamado, al no poder escoger su traje, estaba a la disposición de otros.

_Pero eres agradable. – finalizo antes de quedarse dormido junto a él. El alivio recorrió el algodón dentro de su cuerpo de felpa, tal vez no era tan malo ese niño.

De ese día paso media semana cuando se volvió a encontrar en problemas. Ya se había acostumbrado que a la hora de la salida era común que Hibari pasara tiempo con él y Nana hasta que llegaba un sirviente para recoger a Hibari, según había escuchado el chico vivía en otro distrito y era necesario que alguien pasara a recogerlo.

Pero esa tarde todavía no llegaba y Chrome seguía esperando junto con él. La niña se encontraba ansiosa. Tsuna deseaba poder brindarle un poco de seguridad, aunque parecía que su ansiedad no era mala sino llena de ilusión y expectativa.

_Hoy conocerás a Mukuro-sama – le susurro la chica a Tsuna.

Él asintió en su interior, ese tal Mukuro-sama era alguien importante para la niña y entonces también lo seria para él. Un escalofrió hizo temblar su cuerpo relleno de algodón, alguien se acercaba y hasta el momento no estaba seguro de si deseaba conocerlo. Los ojos de Chrome brillaron llenos de emoción, se acercó con Tsuna entre sus manos a un niño similar a ella. Tsuna estaba seguro de que tenía la misma edad que Hibari, era casi idéntico a Chrome a excepción de los ojos de dos colores que lo miraban llenos de malicia.

_¡Oya! Mi querida Chrome, - llamo el niño - ¿Él es quien me querías presentar?

La niña asintió contenta, jalando a su hermano mayor lo acerco a la casa de muñecas y le señalo el lugar donde jugaba con sus amigas y con Tsuna. Mukuro sonrió satisfecho, su hermana menor era muy tímida y no se juntaba con nadie pero desde que empezó asistir a aquel jardín de niños ella se veía muy contenta. Él asistía a otro jardín de niños puesto su padre se había divorciado de su madre y fue separado de su hermana, se veían algunas veces en la semana.

Mukuro se presentó galante a Tsuna, tomando una manita redondeada del peluche deposito un beso. Chrome sonrió sonrojada ante los gestos graciosos de su hermano mayor. Todavía tenían tiempo hasta que su padre pasara a recogerlos, así que decidieron jugar.

_Mukuro-sama puede ser el príncipe de Tsuna – declaro la niña, mientras pasaba a buscar un vestido para el cohibido peluche.

En ese momento entro Hibari, tapándose los oídos, tras de él un escandaloso niño hizo aparición. Era un niño de la misma altura que Hibari y Mukuro (lo cual no era mucha, sólo la suficiente) su cabello era gris y ojos del mismo color. Hibari deseo cerrar la puerta para impedir que entrara el ruidoso herbívoro pero Nana le pidió que se portara bien.

De inmediato busco al peluche, recientemente descubrió que conciliaba el sueño más rápido con la presencia del herbívoro. Lo encontró entre las manos de un extraño niño con cabeza de piña. ¡Ese muñeco era de su propiedad! Molesto intento arrebatárselo.

_¡Suéltalo, herbívoro piña! – ordeno.

Un tic surgió del ojo izquierdo de Mukuro ¿Piña? Ese niño tonto lo había llamado piña. Sin saberlo Hibari utilizo la palabra tabú para los Rokudo, jalando con más fuerza sólo para no dejarse vencer. Protesto.

_¡Este es el juguete de mi linda Chrome! Tonta Alondra.

_Esta es una pelea ¡Extrema! – termino por aderezar el niño de cabello blanco.

Nana que había salido momentos a tras entro, encontrándose a los dos niños peleando, el pobre de Tsuna estaba en su límite, si lo seguían jalando descocerían los bracitos de felpa de su hijo. Se acercó y presurosa detuvo la pelea, ninguno de los dos – Hibari y Mukuro – quiso decir algo, ni una disculpa, ni una justificación. Chrome se disculpó con su maestra por el comportamiento de su hermano y el asustado Tsuna fue guardado arriba de uno de los estantes en lo que esperaban a que llegaran los padres de los tres niños. Ryohei, se había librado del problema al irse de inmediato después de la llegada de Nana.

Tsuna logro sobrevivir los meses que pasaron, entre las peleas de Hibari y Mukuro, los cambios de ropa que le hacían las chicas y los divertidos juegos entre Yamamoto y Gokudera. Pero conforme se acercaban al año de su nacimiento su madre entristecía. Un día especial, a palabras de Luce. Nana cogió a Tsuna y lo cargo entre sus brazos.

Al día siguiente ella lo vistió con la misma ropa del principio y cargándolo en su regazo junto con su esposo, un hombre de gran musculatura de agradable presencia y cabello rubio, fueron a un lugar importante. Tsuna observaba impresionado el mundo, era un lugar enorme. El que suponía su padre estaciono el auto frente a una gran colina.

Los tres descendieron, subieron en silencio las largas escaleras. Arriba se encontraron con el cementerio. Siguiendo un camino grabado dolorosamente en sus corazones llegaron frente a la blanca tumba de su preciado tesoro. Nana se hinco frente a la tumba, estiro su delgada mano y quito el polvo del nombre. Tsuna observo los extraños caracteres, eran letras de eso estaba seguro, pero no era capaz de leerlas.

Su padre comenzó a limpiarla, quito toda la maleza y con agua la purifico, Nana sin dejar de aferrarse a él, coloco algunos juguetes y dulces. Hace un año su hijo no había podido nacer, ella tuvo un accidente cuando estuvo embarazada, no perdió la vida pero si a su hijo y era lo mismo para la madre, era igual a perder la vida.

Tsuna sintió como las lágrimas de su madre penetraban la tela y humedecían su corazón, quería poder decirle que allí estaba, que estaba bien y ella no tenía que llorar.

_Ojala Tsu-kun estuviera aquí – susurro, sus esposo la abrazo por la espalda. En la tumba el nombre de Sawada Tsunayoshi descansaba.

Tsuna deseo que su madre parara llorara, él era feliz y tenía tantos amigos, aun cuando sólo fuera un muñequito de felpa.


End file.
